Dimension Chronicles: Super Smash Brothers VS Attack On Titan
by CrossoverLord4626
Summary: Welcome to the Dimension Chronicles. A story about a future war that starts with a crossover. Annie discovers the existence of different universes governed by six supreme universes. She then starts with the SSB Universe. Now, will the Smashers win the battle? Or will they fall at the hands of the Titans? You can start reviewing after the novel is complete.
1. Prologue: Introduction to the Dimensions

In a world of fandom, you would expect that one fandom would be a single sphere that contains the universe of the said fandom. However, you were not worthy to prove this, but for me, you are only 1% correct. This, for real, is how the world of fandom was created and how it looked, but let us start first with the latter.

The vision that one single universe was made out of one universe floating with other universes was only possible because of not much reasoning. Now, this is how it looked.

The entire fandom universe is actually a single huge sphere where six distinct universes revolve around it. This huge sphere is called the 'Dimension Network'. Here, new universes are constantly being created and old ones do not die. In this sphere, every universe is categorized into Anime, Books, Cartoons, Movies, TV Shows, and Video Games. As a new universe is created the sphere continues to expand. Nobody however, knows when this will stop expanding. Maybe the end of the world, perhaps, can end the expansion. Imagination controls the way on which each new fandom/universe is created.

And what are the six universes that revolve it? These universes were originally part of the Dimension Network, but due to their newfound dominance, they decided not to brag to other universes, but rather, they EXITED the Dimension Network and they became their own separated universes. Many years have come and gone, and these universes developed new characteristics. This is the time villains come in, tragedies occur, conflicts start, but more importantly, heroes are formed. Want to know the identities of these six universes? I will tell you, for they may seem familiar to you.

The first universe closest to the Dimension Network (it's like the solar system) developed a lot of worlds inside. All these mini universes have their own heroes, villains, and conflicts. Some even have their own stories. This is like a small Dimension Network in itself.

If you are guessing right, it is the Super Smash Brothers Universe.

The second universe is probably one of the most restless. This universe consisted of different 'realms' which governed their lives. However, some realms wanted dominion of others, which is why this world is restless.

If you guessed it, it is the Mortal Kombat Universe.

Enough talk of realms now. The other four will be encountered as we continue our journey.

So there you have it. This is how the fandom multiverse was created. This is also the appearance of it. Welcome to the Dimension Chronicles.

If you are asking who am I, my name is Thanatos. I am the god of the multiverse and I molded it into the image of my sons who have died. My evil brother Ouroboros planted a curse that if something from the Dimension Network would enter the Supremes (the six universes), then it will start a chain that will kill off all of the life of this universe. I do not want this to happen. However, despite my power, Ouroboros said that it cannot be averted, no matter what the cause.

And I think he was right. And it starts...now.


	2. The Discovery

It was an average day at the countryside. People were selling things, houses were cleaned, and everything was fine.

Well, not all the time.

This dimension is part of a few universes that is located among the Anime realm of the Dimension Network. This one is more post-apocalyptic than modern. Humans were forced into building giant walls due to the advance of a huge race of giants called Titans. They destroyed cities and left almost nothing behind. Because of this, mankind was sent back to medieval time,s though signs of technology have been surfacing.

Many years have passed, and the task of reclaiming a huge portion of the city has been tasked by the scouts. Two of those scouts were Eren Yeager and her adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, one of the last survivors of the Mongoloid race (Asians).

One such threat however, involved the attack of a giant Colossal Titan which was accompanied by a mysterious woman, Annie Leonhart. Her father wanted her to treat the world as their enemy for some reasons unexplained.

One day, as Annie was hunting for food in the forest, she encountered a small cottage in the middle of the woods. Suddenly, one of the soldiers caught her.

"It might be dangerous!" he said.

But she did not listen. She killed the soldier and immediately went inside. Her friends, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, hid the carcass to hide up their antics.

Inside the cabin, she found a massive amount of technology, and said to her friends, "This is a new leap in the history of our clan. In just a few months, we will be out of this stinking world and find new utopias that will be of great help to us. Then, we will conquer theses universes and then conqur our own universe as what my father has told."

"But what about the Survey Corps? What about them?" asked Reiner.

"Then we will turn our backs against them? Shall we?" she said.

"Fine."

"Annie, I found this audio tape in the cabin. Mind if I play it?" asked Hoover.

"If it contains useful information then play it! I do not want anything useless stuff around here!"

He agreed. He then found an audio player that can play the file. The sound became rough, then it began to sound like something wrong was happening. Then, a human voice was heard. It sounded like an old man who once worked in the cabin. What they heard shocked them.

* * *

><p>AUDIO TAPE:<p>

"If anybody is listening to this, put it away, for I am going to show you some secrets not everyone should know. You see, the popular theory that there are other universes out there that we cannot see do exist, and I think I know how this is formed.

You see, our world is located in a huge galaxy, which is surrounded by other galaxies. But what we do not know is that these galaxies are grouped to form one circular dimension. From what I have heard, seen, and calculated, our dimension is actually just one of a thousand dimensions out there! Probably they won't be thousands because there might be MILLIONS! Maybe the saying that we are not alone in the dimensions. There are many dimensions out there and each have their own heroes and villains. These dimensions are also grouped, and each group contain dimensions of certain characteristics. IS there something outside the groups? Yes! These groups are encircled around a huge sphere. The sphere is called THE DIMENSION NETWORK.

Outside the network lie six different dimensions. These dimensions used to be part of the network, but due to their intense power, they separated from the Dimension Network and became their very own universe in their own right! The six universes however, lived in harmony.

This Dimension Network is also governed by the two entities of good and evil. We do not know about these entities but we do know that they are more powerful than a god.

The worst thing about this is that an ancient prophecy claims that if the six dimensions meet a certain dimension from the Dimension Network, it would start a chain reaction which will ultimately lead to the destruction of the Dimension Network! This means the destruction of all life here in the network, and may lead to the final events leading to the Dimensional Armageddon de Omega! This battle is what all the prophecies talk about. The final battle, the war to end all wars! It is this battle!

People here have the desire to travel somewhere out in the universe, but due to the coverups being held by the government, it is virtually illegal for someone to travel beyond this dimension! If they ever do, it means Sayonara Home Dimension! Despite all of this, I created a portal that will travel to any dimension you wanted. For this prototype, I designed it to find dimensions based on sending powerful radio waves that will travel from here up to the very outside of the dimension itself! It can easily take you there in simply 2 minutes.

Everyone here is saying that is taboo. In fact, everyone here is wanting me to go to jail because of its serious effects.

_*door bangs*_

No! They are coming for me now! Ok, so then that is all I could say to you! Goodbye!

_*hey get out!*_

You are just simply misunderstood! I tell you it can produce a catastrophe! Um, yes, they want to use this technology to find new resources! I tell you, this _*stutter*_ is _*stutter*_ ILLEGAL! _*stutter, then goes static, the stops*_

END OF AUDIO TAPE

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think? Is this efficient?"<p>

"Well, yeah."

"Guys, I think we found the portal!" said Hoover. He then pointed to a small, circular, mechanical object covered in vines. Annie was happy about it.

They then started to repair the portal. It took them a week to fully put the portal back to its former look and feel. The portal had a circular base and was now having a stand to sit on. They then stripped off their jackets and put on black ones, saying that they have seceded from the Survey Corps.

"The war is just ahead. We shall now begin finding Titans, then cloning them to create a new Titan army. Soon, all the dimensions will bow to us!" said Annie, whose look was more menacing than before. Aside from her black suit and jacket, her hair was also dyed black, trying to resemble an evil spy girl.

The chapter ends with the new portal being completed and the cloning machine is prepared.


	3. The Beginning of the War

In the forest, the Survey corps is busy hunting, looking for Titamns to kill. They also noted the sudden disappearance of the three. Three of the Survey Corps include Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. They, though young, are still active as the Survey Corps.

One day, the Survey Corps spotted something in the forest. Turns out to be just an ordinary Titan.

Eren prepared his 3D Maneuver Gear while the rest got off their horses and prepared for battle as usual.

"Alright, Titan, you're going down!" he said. He then took out his blades and started hooking around trees like Spider-man. The rest then fired their gear as well. Now, they got their blades and began trying to get to the back.

The Titan's nape, or back of the neck, is their main weak spot. They then fired their hooks at the titan's skin, then climbed it up, and slashed its nape, killing it.

"Nah, Just another average Titan." Mikasa said.

Then, they spotted another Titan. Just as usual, they got it cornered and prepared for action.

"Alright corps. You know what to do!" the captain said.

They then hooked it on the flesh of the titan, and prepared to smash it, but before they could do it, the Titan swung around, attempting to loosen the hooks attached to it. Armin, who was attached to the Titan, attempted to keep his balance. Finally, he got up and slashed it, eventaully falling down. The Survey Corps wondered if Armin was still alive.

"Armin? Are you still alive?" said Mikasa.

Suddenly, a sword opened up from the titan's carcass and began to get himself up. Armin was indeed, alive and kicking Titan butt.

"Yes, of course" he said as he was scraping off the dirty insides of the Titan.

"I thought we almost lost you! Thank God you are alive!" Eren said.

Suddenly, a rumble can be heard. It shook the trees as leaves fell off their branches. A Titan then came out, but acted like crazy.

"Titan ahead!" the captain screamed. They then prepared their gear, but suddenly, a net came down and captured the Titan. The Titan tried to escape, but to no avail, it was suddenly electrified by the wiring of the net. The Corps were surprised by the net.

"Hey, who planted this?"

Suddenly, who should come out but Annie Leonhart!

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I think I will be needing this for our mission. Maybe what my father said will become true after all…"

"Hey, why do you have to do this?" said Mikasa.

"I am afraid to interrupt but I really have to say this: We are no longer your soldiers!"

"How dare you! First you transformed into a Female titan, then you nearly killed us all, and now you are gonna try and steal a random Titan?" said Eren.

"Eren, I may have to regret about what I have taught you, b ut now, it is time that I show you what my father could have taught me! In the meantime, I will use this Titan for our own purposes."

"Who's our?" said the captain.

Suddenly, Hoover then charged in at the group carrying some swords and slashed his way against the soldiers. They were all shocked.

"Hoover? I remember you! You were the Colossal Titan that killed us all when you allowed the Titans to attack Wall Maria! Now you are really showing your treachery!"

"Hmph. After you didn't permit us to get what we needed and now we are taking it back!"

"Why…you…" Armin said as he attempted to slash him, but Hoover instead got a needle and attempted to pierce his skin, which would make him transform into the Colossal Titan.

"Armin, don't! He will transform and kill us all! Do you want to let the incident happen again?" said Eren as he grasped his arm.

"Can't you see what they did? They betrayed us! They turned their backs on us! Now we are in deep trouble now!"

"Quit your babbling fools!" said Braun who was actually approaching the scene.

"Braun? You are one of them too? How dare you!" the captain said.

"Why, of course. I was just following orders from our leader." he said.

They attempted to attack but the captain said, "Do not. Let them be. They have broken the most supreme rule in the Survey Corps history: intimate betrayal." They then put their swords down. "And you, Annie, what do you plan to do with these Titans?" he said, as he noticed lately that multiple Titans are starting to disappear before this incident happened.

"What? We are gonna clone these Titans and reproduce our own army of these creature to conquer far dimensions out there!"

The word Dimensions made them freak out. "What?! Other dimensions? Are you really doing this? You are starting to go too far. If this was another swordmatch, I don't care wheter you are killed or not."

"Will you make alliances?" Armin asked.

"In the other dimensions, there are always traitors. We don't care wheter they are evil or not. All we know is that we will conquer them all someday! Mwahahaha!"

They left the scene bringing with them the captured Titan who was trying to break free.

In their base, the cloning machine was finally completed. They then prepared to test them on the Titan they had captured. To be safe, they chained the Titan to the wall so that it cannot escape.

"Well then, turn this thing on!" she said. The machine then started chargeing itself, then it scanned the Titan. It created a virtual image of the Titan in the picture of the screen, and it reproduced it clean and with the same properties.

"Great thing this works!" she said.

After some time, they have created a virtual army of Ttans in their base. "Well, it is time we shall take on the other universes and show them what really means to be caged in a Network!" she screamed as her massive titan army was marching towards a massive portal designed specifically by the Titans.

The war has begun. Soon, more dimensions will fall victim to the very fate that this will bring. Now, let the war begin!


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Meanwhile, in the SSB universe, a huge tournament is being staged by the Smashers like usual tournaments. It was amazing. People from different parts of the universe have come to watch this amazing spectacle of fighting. Among the crowd included the princesses Peach and Zelda.

Note: The events may look very similar to SSBB: The Subspace Emissary, but since I don't want complaints, I added certain parts that will even out the story.

The new host of the events was a Lakitu who was declaring nearly everything from the next fighter to whatever you know.

"Ok, Let the battles begin!" he said.

"In this corner, hailing from his self-titled universe, the undisputed, legendary…. MARIO!" he said. Afterwards, a trophy came in and then transformed into the regular live Mario. "Let's-a go!" he said. He did his trademark pose from the SSBB during the story.

"In the opposite corner, from his eponymous universe…. KIRBY!" he said. A trophy came out and it revealed Kirby, a pink character who can engulf anything. It later de-solidified to reveal the real Kirby. "Just like last time. I'll do this." He said to himself.

Beneath the stadium, two distinct people from the same universe were walking by. It turned out to be Ganondorf and Bowser, the antagonists of the certain universes. While walking, they were talking about their expressions about the last events from the last events.

"Man, if I ever listen to that Tabuu again, I will not. Man, the battles up there just reminds me of the previous battles that had happened from the past event." Said Bowser.

"Me too as well. Besides, just think about all the events, I may have been gone and deceived, but I am no cheap trick." Said Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>Just up in the stadium, the battle is already heating up! Kirby is already sweating from all the punches and hits from the attacks of Mario.<p>

"So then, give-a up?" asked Mario, who preparing his Final Smash.

"Not today!" Kirby responded. He was ready to engulf his Final Smash and use it against him.

"Well, suit-a yourself!"

He prepared his Final Smash by charging fireballs in his hands, and then prepared to blast the hell out him. "Kiss yourself goodbye!" he said and fired two fireballs from his hands, now he fires the two fireballs. Fortunately, Kirby engulfed the fireballs and blasted them back to Mario.

"OWWWW!" he screamed while his butt is on fire.

He was running so fast that he didn't realize that he was already falling from the fire. Then, a trophy of Mario was brought back to the stage. Kirby then touched the gold base and it turned back to Mario.

"Well, good game." Kirby said.

"Congrats! You have improved all-a of your skills!" he complimented.

Everyone in the stadium was cheering for Kirby as he was joyed that he will fight his rival, Meta Knight, in the next round.

* * *

><p>"Alright! In the next battle… Link VS Marth!"<p>

The two swordsmen prepared themselves as they were about to begin the fight. Unknown to them, someone else other than the crowd was watching them. They however, didn't notice it, but instead feel its presence.

"Great, it's Tabuu again. Probably bringing a bigger Subspace army than the usual. If this happens, I know that it will go down in flames again. I know we Smashers have the power to keep them safe!" he said to himself as he unsheathed his sword to prepare for battle.

"Heh… I could feel someone's presence other than the opponent I am looking at. Maybe it is something suspicious…" Marth said as he prepared his sword for the battle.

* * *

><p>As they were preparing, a mysterious person above the stadium was watching them… preparing something bad… real bad.<p>

"Go on with your stupid battles. I sense an equally bigger battle heating up. For my own Titan army will extinguish the life out of this universe!" the hooded person said to herself. The hooded being was revealed to be Annie, now donned with black hair to show her dark and menacing look. Unfortunately, no one saw her from above, for everyone was concentrated on watching the battle.

* * *

><p>The sword fight began heating up. Link charged his sword at Marth, who was also beginning to slash him as well. The two swordsmen clashed for nearly twominutes before Link got the better of the fight and prepared his bow and arrow.<p>

"Good thing we allowed that!" said the announcer.

The arrow hit Marth very hard and was nearly at the edge of the stage. Right after the attack, he still remained fine. Link was already preparing his Final Smash.

"Alright, this better be good! Now! Triforce Slash!" he said.

His sword began to charge up strength, then, all of a sudden, the Triforce symbol appeared and he slashed the hell out of Marth, eventually KO'd him.

"Oh great! We weren't expecting this attack from Link!" he said.

Marth got up to realize he was already KO'd and lost.

"Well, good game." Said Link.

"Pretty good game. Nice final Smash you got there!" Marth said.

"And so the second battle was completed! Link wins the second round of our Smash Championships and it is time for the next battle to begin!" the announcer said.

* * *

><p>From above the stadium, Annie has been watching the Smashers fight, making her look amazed. "Hmm, this is how they do it. They may be a good adversary to fight. But they will be no match for my massive Titan army!" she said as Reiner appeared next to her with a report.<p>

"Annie, your massive Titan army is of a size big enough to conquer this dimension. If we send it now, perhaps our master plan will indeed succeed at all." He said.

"Just how many Titans do we have? Enough to extinguish this dimension?"

"We have, *sigh*, **100,000. **"

"A hundred thousand Titans indeed will cause the downfall of this realm. Now, what about the Colossal Titan?"

"We only have 100 of these Colossal Titans here in the area. We took Hoover and made him transform into his Titan form, then we cloned him to create copies of him which are good enough for our armada."

"Excellent! My plan is taking shape!"

"For the Armored Titans, I cloned myself as a Titan and then more copies came out."

"YES! My plan is in full force. We have the ultimate world-conquering army in our very hands! Now, is the time we take this dimension and smash it to pieces! First this, then the five remaining Supreme Universes! In a short while, my father will be very happy to see me once I die."

"What about Female Titans?"

"Forget it! Only one Female is needed. Me."

"Should I stop the cloning process? Maybe that will save us enough power so that we will continue with our other plans, including attack strategies, you know, the fact that brains are better than brawn?"

"Yes. 101,100 Titans are good enough. But no, we do not need attack strategies. All we need is brawn. If we continue planning, the Survey Corps will find out all our plans and they will slay us and our thousand Titan Army! Which is better, attacking at once or devising really long plans and just straight to the fight?"

"Girl, your attitude has changed so much. Before you just wanted to treat the world as your enemy but now, your hunger for power has led you to ultimately destroy even dimensions that our current level of technology could barely reach. You must be aware of your actions, or else you will go down and they will succeed."

"I do not care about the world I desire to fight so much! Now, all we need is the conquest of these six dimensions and soon we will ultimately be the supreme rulers of the DIMENSION NETWORK!"

"Ma'am, your voice is so loud everyone will hear it!"

* * *

><p>But in fact, nearly everyone heard it. Soon, the attention was not focused on the game, but to the two beings on the top of the stadium. Zelda was surprised that they may be a repetition of the events of the last attack, only this time, by a different adversary. "Great Hyrule! If they do this again, then this world will be enslaved!" she said.<p>

"Don't you worry. With all the Smashers here we can defeat anything that stand in our way. Can't you see that we defeated a supernatural being and then winning so much and regaining peace?"

"Well, yeah. But this time we do not know who will strike. I fear that the same evil has come back to take us all on again. I for myself didn't want it to happen."

* * *

><p>Annie was nearly humiliated by what she saw, but not entirely. They now know that they have a sinister plan to defeat the fiends, but they don't know how or what are they gonna use to fight against them.<p>

"I think it is time to reveal to them what we are waiting for." She said. "In a matter of time, they will now know about the true meaning of our existence."

The war has officially begun. Now, will the smashers now face and adversary far worse than that of Subspace?


	5. Enter the Beasts

The entire audience was in shock. They now know that a certain being from atop the stadium was planning something evil to the game. But what they don't know that this will actually affect the very Smash World itself.

"Holy Koopas! This just in, a dark being has appeared on top of this stadium! What evil intent does she have to this place? Whatever it is, its probably a reincarnation of Tabuu himself!" the announcer surprisingly said. Everyone got shocked when they heard Tabuu. They all know what happened judging from a few days ago.

* * *

><p>Annie was at the peak of giving up when suddenly, she remembers her plan about the domination about the dimension she was about to conquer. She however, had two choices, pull over the Smashers, or send in all the Titans in a rampant way. She then chose the latter, and said, "Behold people of the Smash World!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What?! She knows where we live in?" Zelda was surprised by what she heard.<p>

"How could she know? She even doesn't know we are." Peach said.

Suddenly, Mario, Kirby, Link, and Marth came back to the stadium ready to fight whatever may harm their home dimension.

"You may take our home a-dimension, but you will not take us a-down!" Mario said in his traditional accent, ready to battle.

* * *

><p>"Go on with your stupid games, 'coz you are going down! Real down!" Marth said as he prepared his sword. "Everyone out there…Lucina, Ike, Robin… pray that we will survive…" he said silently to himself as he thought of his closest friends whom at this point aren't available to support him.<p>

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed as he prepared his battle form.

Then, Peach and Zelda then happened to join them battle against the horrible thing of a monster. "Guys, I think we should band together!" Peach said to her teammates and dropped the umbrella she was gliding on. "Are you guys willing to fight?" Zelda asked.

"YEAH!" they all said.

"Hmph…" Link said as he noticed something in the atmosphere.

"Link! What is going on! Is this some of your weird visions again?" asked Marth.

"Yes, I think. I sense something from within that being. I think she is planning something no one will ever expect… I think she is preparing something that can take us all down in a single blow."

* * *

><p>From down below, Bowser and Ganondorf happen to stop walking by as they then approached the stadium. "Great! This thing happens, AGAIN!" Bowser said.<p>

"Perhaps Tabuu has resurrected or something…whatever it is, I think we should fight against it!" Ganondorf said as he used his teleportation magic to send them directly to the stadium. Everyone was shocked by their appearance.

"Hey, isn't that Bowser and Ganondorf?" he said.

"Well, yes it is! Can't you see that WE ARE HERE?!" he said. All of the Smashers turned back only to find them ready to fight.

"Thank Master Hand you arrived at the right time." Marth said.

"Yes, and I promise not to follow that adversary again!" Ganondorf said.

"For this time again we are ALLIES!"

"Why? Of course we are always."

* * *

><p>Annie almost laughed at the almost ridiculous fighting stance they presented to her. She then jumped and landed at the arena. All of the Smashers looked in amazement as her hood fell back, revealing her black, hair, and scarlet red lips. She was also seen to wear a black jumpsuit covered by a black coat which was not too thick. "Such fools of unknown appearance are I seeing today."<p>

"We are not fools! We are warriors ready to fight whatever stands in our way!" Link said in a heroic manner.

"I can't tell but giggle about your looks. You are all just stupid posers. Your bravery is 99% fake. I can't stop myself just thinking of many thousand ways to finish you all off. HaHAHA!" she said and then gave a menacing evil laugh.

"We aren't posers, stupid! You were there a while ago and I can feel it" Marth said.

"Me a-too! I can sense horrible dark-a-ness floating in the air while I was fighting Kirby!" Mario said.

"If you saw them, you could have seen…" Peach said until she was silenced by Annie.

* * *

><p>"Stop this foolish nonsense! Now where was I? Oh! I remembered! Now, if you all said I don't come with someone, then you are all misunderstanding. You all just can't realize that whatever you see is the villain's plan in the front. You haven't seen anything yet! Now, ALLOW ME TO PRESENT TO YOU, THE MOST CUNNING CREATURES OF OUR DIMENSION! BEHOLD! THE TITAN!" she screamed. A portal then opened up behind her, and then, two giants then stepped out of the portal. One was about ten meters while the other was about 15 meters. They had no clothing, which nearly shocked the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>"What in the Smash World is that I am seeing now?" the announcer exclaimed.<p>

The audience was also shocked by the sight. "Oh my Master Hand! What is this profanity I am seeing now!" said a Toad who was watching the sight.

"Yikes! Son! Don't look!" said a Toad mother who happened to cover her child's eyes so that he cannot see the bare thing in front of them. "But mom, why?" the child asked. "I think this sight of two male giants wearing nothing will corrupt your mind!" the mother replied.

"But I thought spells and magic will corrupt your mind."

"It is not just spells, it is anything profane around you, like that sight!"

* * *

><p>The Smashers, however, looked very brave at the sight. "Hmph! Is that all you got? Two bare-naked giants with no privates and wearing nothing are those you are gonna throw at us?" Link asked as he tried hard not to giggle but he was actually grinning and just thinking that it will be another crazy day that he experienced fighting and tugging around.<p>

"Hey Princess, look away from that fiend!" Bowser said, covering the eyes of Peach.

"Can't you see that they have no privates!" she said.

"Oh, sorry for that misunderstood thinking I thought. I thought it was some sort of stuff I hear these days.

"Will you stop smiling? They are virtually invincible. In fact, there are three Titans in this arena!" she said.

* * *

><p>"Heh!? Then who is the third one-a" asked Mario.<p>

"I can't tell who the smart is or the stupid. I cannot believe for myself that I am surely just dreaming. Now, time to answer your question. It is no other than…" Annie said. She then took a needle from one of the inner pockets from her coat and began to pierce a small part of her hips.

"I can't bear to watch!" one of the audience screamed.

"Tell me now! Is this a sinister plan you are hiding?" said Link.

Suddenly, Annie became more willing to show the answer. She took her coat off, revealing a sleek, sexy body which was sexier than Samus Aran's. Finally, she shouted the answer in the most dramatic and creepiest manner possible. "The third Titan is no other than…"

The audience could barely watch. They covered their eyes, fearing a worse abomination could come. Probably they were thinking that a portal would come out and spit out another Titan.

"ME!" SHE SCREAMED!

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario gasped.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed.

"WHAT?!" Link gasped.

"So THIS is what she is preparing all along!" Marth said.

"YIKES! I can barely watch!" Peach screamed.

"UUUGGHH!" Zelda screamed as she covered her eyes.

She thrust the needle in her abdomen, then, suddenly a yellow ball began to flash, temporarily blinding both the audience and Smashers.

"Great Koopalings!" Bowser said while the transformation is taking place.

"Too bad I can barely see a single thing due to the freaking brightness!" Ganondorf said.

The transformation had ended. They all turned back to the scene and they were extremely shocked they could almost lose their lunch.

* * *

><p>What stood there was not the lady. Instead, it TRANSFORMED INTO ANOTHER TITAN. This Titan was even more grotesque than the ones they saw earlier. This titan was probably the most disgusting thing you ever saw.<p>

This titan had a female body structure. It had hair like the one you saw, but its hair was a straight black. The most disgusting part? It had no skin. The only exterior thing was its protruding muscles. They are exposed to the bare sunlight and they are just plain gross.

* * *

><p>The whole audience was disgusted and afraid of a sight. They had not seen anything this groestque and terrifying than before. The Smashers were the most dumbfounded.<p>

"EEK! I do not want to look! It is just that creepy!" said Zelda.

Link, however, kept a snappy brave tiger face and stood well against the creature. Unfortunately, it cannot talk.

"So, you sacrificed your speech for a huge, grotesque body like that?" he said. The creature, however, didn't mind as he was already getting pumped up.

* * *

><p>"Smashers!" said Link. "Let's BATTLE!"<p>

"YEAH!" they said in a more active way.

"Then let the battle begin!" Storm clouds were gathering above the stadium as the battle was about to start.

"Alright then! We have a strange but epic battle that will happen! It is Mario, Kirby, Link, Marth, Peach, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Bowser against three unknown creatures, or Titans as they were called, in an epic handicap match!" the announcer said. "Then LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

The battle has just started. The Smashers charged at the creatures and got ready to fight.

"Ok, Mario, Kirby, take down the first Titan! Peach and Zelda, take down the second one! The rest of us will deal with the Female Titan, as I would like to call." Link said.

"Let's a-go!" Mario said.

* * *

><p>The battle has just started! Everyone was just getting heated up! It is now time to face off against three creatures from another Dimension to face against the legendary Smashers! The first battle of the Chronicles! Let it begin!<p> 


	6. Clash of the Titans

The Smashers are ready to fight the new invading titans who are willing to take control of their home dimension. The battle has just begun with Mario and Kirby fighting a ten-meter Titan, Peach and Zelda fighting a 15m Titan, and Link, Marth, Bowser, and Ganondorf fighting Annie who transformed into a female Titan.

From above the stadium, Reiner Braun was there along with Bertolt Hoover, who was actually watching the battle from above the stadium.

"Hehehehehe… The puny Smashers don't even know about the Titans' weakness… such losers!" said Braun.

"The odds of the titans losing are 50-50. Let us just hope that the smashers will lose and the Survey Corps don't mind our meddling." Hoover replied.

* * *

><p>"The battle is just heating up! The Smashers are now currently facing their three assigned opponents!" said the announcer.<p>

Mario and Kirby then began to face the shortest Titan, who was actually starting to get really hungry like a zombie.

"Man! These things are-a supa gross!" he said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

The battle began. Mario threw some hot punches at the enormous fiend, which he can take easily. But to no avail, his punches didn't harm the Titan even a single bit.

"Mamma Mia! This thing is very strong!" he said.

Fortunately, all the Titan ever did was smash the ground, which caused an earthquake.

"Heh? Is a big a-shaking of tha ground bad enough?" he taunted.

He then charged enough energy with his hand and then created a medium-sized fireball. "Take this!" he said. He then threw the charged fireball right straight into the Titan's very own face, which not only injured him, but rather met him with bruises and scars on his face. Unfortunately, to both the audience and the Smashers' shock, the Titan suddenly regenerated, removing all its bruises and scars, making it look like nothing was changed. The Smashers were shocked with this, as they now know that the lines of victory are blurred.

At this point, Mario tried to use a different tactic. He now needs to find the source of the Titans' weakness.

"Ok now, so what are the weak-a spots of this gigantic fiend?" he asked himself.

Kirby was also getting nervous. Suddenly, Link then pulled out a rusty pocket knife and threw it in front of Kirby. The pocket will hurt Kirby once he swallows it, right? Probably not.

"Kirby, swallow the pocket knife! It really needs to be killed, no matter what!" Link said.

Kirby swallowed the pocket knife and suddenly, it turned him into a warrior with a bandana and the same pocket knife, but cleaner. It also has a sword on its back.

He also began thinking of ideas. First, he thought that the bottom of the foot will kill the creature, but then he thought about getting squished while doing it. He tried the head, and it made him actually do it. He floated up in the air while the Titan was trying to catch him with his hand, when suddenly, he made a slit in his head and it regenerated while it didn't hurt or do a single thing at all. He then finally thought that slitting his throat will work. His antic made Braun who was watching nervous.

"No! If he hits the back then we are done for." He said silently without trying to spill the beans.

Kirby then tried to get to the bottom of the neck, then he did a small slit, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Mario said the thing which made Braun nearly faint.

"Kirby! If it is the front-a part, then HIT THE BACK-A!" he said, now knowing the titan's weak spot after Kirby's constant guessing. Kirby then kept the sword in his side pocket and took out the sword from his back. He then flew to the back of the neck, and then made a small cut. He noticed that it healed right away. Feeling that he will give up, in rage, he forces the blade into the back of the neck, and then finally, after so much time, he slashes the back with so much fury.

"POYO!" he said as he slashed the nape. The Titan then let out a huge cry and looked up into the sky, then, knelt on its knees and then collapsed. Kirby then picked out the sword and raised it in the air, signifying that the Titan has been defeated. The Titan was then seen releasing steam from its dead body, then, its skin was burnt as it let out steam, and lastly, it then turned into a charred, dead skeleton of the Titan.

* * *

><p>The Smashers now gained the upper hand. They now know the Titans' weakness, and they are gonna use it to their very own advantage. Braun could barely think of the chances of winning. Hoover then came back from the portal and he reported to him about the battle.<p>

"So then, anything about the Smashers and the titans battle you can say? Are we winning or are we losing? Please just don't tell we are losing but we just ran out of titans to clone. The puny Survey Corps along with that dreaded Titan Shifter killed off the remaining Titans in both the region of Wall Maria and even killed off all the Titans in the forest. Actually, a reconstruction of the country walls and a quick expansion of the city are at hand. For some reason, they have been having recent celebrations in the town."

"Then what about our hundred thousand Titan army? Were they all killed? If they are, kill me now. Our dimensional travelling might have been a waste."

"Sir, our army was kept a thousand miles away from the forest. For that instance, our army is still very safe. No injuries or deaths of Titans have been reported."

"Thank god you said that."

"But what about the bad news you were about to mention?"

"Oh, yeah. The Smashers already discovered the Titans' weak spot!"

"What? You have got to be kidding me. I thought since they are of a foreign dimension and that they have a small chance of discovering it, then probably no one will ever find out about their weakness until they die!"

"What is in your mind? You originally thought that they will not discover it? Well, THEY JUST DID, and they found it out…by simple guessing combined with trial-and-error! They indeed are that really intelligent and they have a good taste of technology. If this continues, then our army will fall and Annie will be very displeased. Do you want that to happen? She might even kill us!"

"But the huge number of the Titans in the armada, will they stand a chance against that?"

"I remember now. They WON'T stand a chance!"

* * *

><p>The battle was just about to cool. Two Titans are remaining, and now the time to strike and defeat them all begins. Peach and Zelda began to find a way to take it to the rear of the Titans where they can cast their spells perfectly enough to kill the Titan.<p>

"Zelda, get behind!" Peach said.

Zelda then did a cartwheel which was enough to keep her dress from falling. She then prepared her final Smash.

"Final Smash! LIGHT ARROW!" she said, as she got a bow and arrow and charged it with so much energy, it was ready to hit the titan's neck. She then released the bow, and the arrow then came caving in and it hit the target weak spot. The Titan screamed in pain as the arrow hit its rear.

"Oh, and don't forget, I did a little improvement on my arrows…" Zelda said with a grin on her face. The arrow then suddenly began to charge up power, then suddenly, the arrow EXPLODED. It literally beheaded the titan and it was now a double-dead Titan. The Titan then decomposed into a charred skeleton, and Peach and Zelda, now victorious, stood on top of the Titan's skull, with their arms in the air. The crowd cheered for the four Smashers, now that the other four are just getting heated up to fight the last remaining Titan.

* * *

><p>Back at Braun, he saw what happened to two of his Titans after the massive beating. "I hope Annie knows what she is doing. Two of the Titans are dead and she is now the last one alive." He said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>The third battle was beginning. Link, Marth, Bowser, and Ganondorf are now facing off against the Female Titan.<p>

Link jumped into one of the arena platforms. He then jumped up from his spot and into the Titan's nape. But before he could do that, the Female Titan used one of its hands to cover the back to make it impossible to slash. Fortunately, he saw it coming and bounced back to his platform and prepared his bow and arrow. "Oh, so you're the tough gal, huh?" Marth said.

Marth then jumped up and prepared to slash its nape as well. He had a tactic up on his sleeve. He then jumped up right in front of the Titan's face, and then used his sword to slash both of its eyes. The Titan then let out a cry and acted like someone blind, and then started smashing the arena.

"Ganon, look out!" said Bowser, who dodged the attack the same way as he did.

"Speaking of Ganon, I have a brilliant idea!" Ganondorf said.

"Final Smash! BEAST GANON!" he said. He then began to charge immense amounts of energy and disappeared in a black sphere of pure darkness. Then, from the sphere, came out a huge warthog with black skin, and its fur is red. Its eyes are glowing yellow. The size? The same size as the Female Titan.

"Oh, so are you scared of me now? You better be!" he said with a somewhat distorted voice. The titan, however, was determined and then, they fought like a man fighting a wild boar.

They clashed and clanked. Ganon spew dark energy balls at the Titan, while all it can do is punch and kick. Ganon didn't seem to be harmed by the Titan's hits. The Titan was having sufficient difficulty fighting controls. He bit her arm and threw it away, but when she was about to heal, he tackled her and sent her falling down the arena. He then reverted back to his normal form.

* * *

><p>Mario then came back and looked down at the side of the stadium from where the Titan fell. It then let out a cry from below before switching to silence.<p>

The crowd cheered for the Smashers, now that they have defeated the Titans. "It is very sure nothing can stop the Smashers from evil invaders wanting to take over the dimension!" the announcer cheered.

* * *

><p>Annie was still alive, of course. She took a huge leap from the bottom of the depths and landed foot first like a ninja. The Smashers, of course, knew about this, and then turned back to face her again. She was not happy about how the Smashers treated her and wanted to exact revenge from her near defeat.<p>

"Fools! You think that I can be easily defeated by those cheap tricks of yours? Of course not! Do you even know how many of these Titans are in our world?" Annie said.

"Heh, We just thought that there are only two of those in your world, and that they are quite rare." Peach said.

"Wrong! There are **ONE, HUNDRED THOUSAND** OF THESE IN OUR WORLD, AND SOON, WE SHALL CONQUER YOUR ENTIRE DOMAIN! SO LONG, SMASHERS! I HAVE SENT MY HUNDRED THOUSAND TITAN ARMY TO FIGHT AGAINST NOT ONLY YOU, BUT ALL YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL! MWAHAHAHA!" she said, before taking herself back to her home dimension.

"One hundred thousand? We can't defeat that! We lose our powers if we do!" Zelda said.

"Mamma Mia! That is-a way more powerful than tha Koopas I fought!" said Mario.

"Heh, don't worry. We will get the upper edge of this fight, if we just team up with the other Smashers." Bowser said.

"Let us just hope the other Smashers are prepared for this." Link said.

"Even better, let us just hope Heaven is watching." Said Marth, who was reminded of Pit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, from the skies above…<strong>_

Pit, one of many angels from the Smash world, was busy watching the Smash Championship when he saw the Titans attack. He also so the exploits of Hoover and Braun.

"If these attacks continue, then our world will be destroyed! I have to warn the other Smashers about the event! If they don't they will all die!" he said. He then went away from the viewing spot and then went to visit his mistress, Palutena.

"Master Palutena, our world is about to…" he said while he was stopped mid-sentence by her. "Yes, I know. Our world is about to face an even greater threat than the Subspace Army. I will also come to warn our fellow Smashers about the coming adversary. If you were planning to, then I can help you." She said.

"Alright. You may."

The two then descended from the heavens and went forth to find all the other Smashers who are not yet warned of the coming war.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the stadium…<strong>_

Kirby then called for a large star to transport them back to the ground. A lerge star appered and they all got in.

"Alright where are we going first?" said Bowser.

Suddenly, a portal opened up from near the forest. They all know that titans will come out and destroy it.

"Alright, we know what is next." Said Ganondorf.

They then zoomed in to the forest and got to the ground, where they were within the trees from the portal.

* * *

><p>The battle was just heating up. Soon, the entire Smash World was at stake, and they will begin the first warnings of a coming invasion from an unknown Dimension.<p> 


	7. Rise of the Titans

_**In the deep forest,**_

In the forest, a shadow of what seems to be a gorilla appears in the forest, and then begins to punch some trees along its way. When it reaches the cliff, it is revealed to be the one and only, Donkey Kong. Along with him was his sidekick, Diddy Kong. Suddenly, the smashers from earlier arrived at their front and they started to warn him.

"DK, my longtime-a friend, it has been a long time since we-a met." Mario said.

"There is no time for greeting each other! We are at a dire situation and we must join forces to fight it!" Link said.

Suddenly, who should come descending from the skies but Pit!

"Oh, Pit, my friend, how as it?" said Link.

"There is not much time. I can sense a dark energy from that portal." he said as he pointed to a portal near the lake. Soon, a Titan stepped in from the portal and began to search for the Smashers. It caught DK's attention and began to prepare his fighting pose. Suddenly, a mysterious jet which came from what could presumably space descended and began to shoot at Titan. A beam hit the nape, and it collapsed and fell.

* * *

><p>The jet had landed to the ground, then, a brown fox dressed in clothes only an established space cadet could wear, and then got his vision goggle in.<p>

"Falco, I have just arrived. Looks like the same thing happened just like ours." The fox said.

"Ok, Mr. Fox McCloud, be careful of any approaching Titans. Thank god the Smashers are here." A voice from the hologram said.

Fox then approached the smashers, whom all gave a huge welcome hug, then they updated him with all the information they had.

"Ok, so what happened?" he said.

"First there was…" Bowser said, before he was stopped mid-sentence.

"How did you join them, anyway? Aren't you the bad guys?"

"After the Subspace event, I had this tingling feeling in my mind that I should actually join the heroes. Well, I did some attempts, but now, I am not trusting that dreaded Tabuu again." Ganondorf said.

"I know that. In fact, even though this happened just a few months, I still remembered that dreaded event like it was yesterday. So, let us go back to the topic."

* * *

><p>"First, there was the tournament we were watching from above. We didn't feel a single thing…"<p>

"If you said that it happened above the stadium, then I must ask the Smashers who fought in the tournament when the Titans started appearing."

Zelda approached. "I can tell. I know everything that happened because I indeed saw it all."

"Ok, tell me your piece of the story."

"It started with the usual tournament, the fighting, the brawling, everything. Then suddenly, we heard a faint scream from atop the stadium's roof. Then a mysterious hooded figure came out of nowhere and entered the arena. We all came to fight, and the being revealed itself. It looked like a woman her mid-twenties, and she had this black hair, creepy look, and this sleek wear. She then summoned these mysterious giants from out of nowhere, and unknown to us, the woman transformed into one of those beings, only a bit tougher. Ganondorf managed to fight the creature, and succeeded, only to find out that the woman was still alive. She then disappeared and suddenly we were alarmed that it will call more of the giants to conquer this dimension. We didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly, we were reminded of our closest friends and if we don't come to their aids, they will die!"

"Well, let me tell ya mine. While we're working on some weird portal technology, which was still a prototype, the portal originally became blue, and then turned red, and then, these giants came out. They destroyed the entire research facility, but I and my comrades were lucky to survive. We then got into our jets to fight the creatures, but we then found out that they have a weak spot: the nape. Fortunately for us, we closed down the portal and vowed not to open it again or some weird giants may come out. But what was it about that mysterious woman you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. She talked about conquering our dimension and those giants we saw…" she was stopped mid-sentence by Marth.

* * *

><p>"TITAN AHEAD!" he said. All of them got into their battle formations and prepared to fight the creature, who was somewhat acting a bit crazy.<p>

"Alright guys, remember what to do! Hit them at the back of the neck! It is their only weak spot!"

"OOOOO!" Donkey Kong said as he prepared for his first battle against a Titan, along with his partner. The second battle has begun.

Mario first initiated the battle with some fireballs at the Titan, causing some minor burns at his hand, which tried to heal.

"Great work! Try to distract the Titan so that we can smoothly slash the nape." Link said.

Peach then prepared her parasol and got her Final Smash. "Final Smash! PEACH BLOSSOM!" she said.

"Alright, we know what to do! Get to one of the trees!" Bowser said. Everyone climbed up their trees and prepared for her Final Smash.

The entire scene went dark. In the dark side, the Titan suddenly began to mysteriously snooze. Normally, they would not, but the effect of her Final smash is so hard, even the most invincible of all beasts would fall for her spell. The Titan lied down to the ground fast asleep, and it remained quite motionless.

"Alright! This is the chance!" she said. She then got her parasol and suddenly began to find the nape. She then found something hairy underneath her legs. She suddenly turned to find out that she was at the head of the Titan! Because of this, she found the nape easily and impaled it with her parasol, killing it in the process. The darkness then disappeared. What remained was a charred skeleton of what was once the Titan.

"Great work for a princess-a like you!" Mario said.

"Well, it wasn't always THAT easy." She said.

Then, Fox saw from his tree another portal opening more Titans.

"Great, there are more of them approaching. We couldn't just handle them all easily." He said.

Suddenly, from the lake, a dark shadow appeared in the lake, then it emerged a huge serpent came out which had yellow stripes and green horns. This creature was none other than Rayquaza.

"Great! They are all lending a hand!" he said.

Rayquaza then let out a huge beam killing all of the Titans in sight. Some Titans managed to cling into its body, when they were flung out and they all were tossed into the ground. It then let out a huge roar and went back to the lake.

The Titans managed to survive but they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in the abandoned zoo…<strong>_

Walking around the ruins was Ness, a child somewhat aged 7-8. He was walking around when suddenly, his nemesis Porky Minch came along with a huge spiderlike robot with him inside.

"Heh, you won't defeat me easily. After that Subspace event, it is time I do this thing again." He said.

"No one ever believes you. You are just a big bully who just wants to ruin people's lives!"

"I don't care coz… wait, what is that?"

"Is this another one of your cheap tricks? You better believe it!"

Suddenly, he turned around a noticed Palutena, who was about to warn them of the coming Titan invasion.

"Guys, it is not the time to fight. An invasion is starting and it will bring this dimension to its knees!" she said.

"I've heard a lot about you. Aren't you that angel boy's mentor?" Porky said.

"There is not much time! An invasion will start and it will bring the people's lives down under! And yes, I am Pit's mentor."

"What kind of invasion? And what Titans are you talking about? What do you think, some Greek Gods or those giants in some other lands or… wait, what is that portal?" Ness said before turning around to see a huge portal opening up. A 7 meter Titan appeared and it scared the hell out of Ness.

"Yikes! What is that thing?" he shouted.

Palutena got herself into battle mode as well as Porky.

"Well, guess I have no choice." He said.

The battle has just begun. Palutena created holy waves to beam the Titan, while Porky's machine began to fire a huge laser into the Titan, which however, regenerated and healed itself of its burns and scars.

"What the hell? First I got my laser charged and now you are telling me that this thing can heal itself? Now we have a lot of problems to consider!" he said with a fit of rage and charged again at the Titan, this time pouncing over it and fought its hands with his machine's claws.

"If Giygas was here, then he could've set things out!" Suddenly, one of the machines claws cut through the titan's nape, which killed it and he got back.

Ness then got up only to find the Titan defeated.

"What the? How did you defeat it?" Ness said when he was referring to Palutena.

"Don't ask me, ask your friend over there. He defeated it." She said.

"Well, I got over him and he fell to the ground, then I suddenly stuck one of my claws over and then impaled the life out of him then it decomposed in less than 6 minutes."

"Great. Even the bad guys can do a thing against 7 meter stuff."

Suddenly, another portal opened and it let out 2 more Titans into the battle. Palutena, however, had no choice but to leave along with Ness and Porky.

"There is not much time. If we continue to fight, more of these freaks will come out and we will all die."

"Alright, let us follow her." Ness said.

"Gee, fine. Just tell me how many of these superfreaks are coming over." He said with a tired tone and they escaped with her teleportation magic which landed at the forest near the Smashers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the forest…<strong>_

The Smashers made their daring escape out of the forest and into the nearby plains. From there, Marth saw a castle nearby. He knew that it belonged to its friends Ike, Robin, and the others. Then, he saw a portal opening and it let out lots and lots of Titans.

"Oh no. There are more of the same!" he said.

"Wha!? There are more of-a Titans ? Great, we're gonna die!" Mario said.

Then, from the portal came an insanely huge Titan, towering 60 meters tall. It had no skin, just bare muscles. It then let out a roar which can be heard from in the entire island. Dramatic music was playing.

"OOOOOO!" Donkey Kong said before he got back, scared of the Colossal Titan which was way larger than the largest thing they ever imagined.

Then, from the sky saw another jet which looked similar to Fox's. It landed shots on some of the smaller Titan's nape, killing then while they are being trampled and beaten by the rampaging giants.

"Falco, you just arrived!" Fox said.

He then landed in front of the Smashers and then told them to go to the castle.

"We don't have enough time! We must get there immediately!" Marth said as they went to the castle.

The Titans are approximately a few meters away from the castle. From beside a clone of the Colossal Titan, she watches as she then commands her army to go faster.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the depths of space, there lies the two entities Master Hand, a right hand, and Crazy Hand, a left hand. They were both seeing the world at the hands of the invading titan army.<p>

"This is not what I expected. Never before had I seen such dimension that can possibly come over and beat out our Smashers." Master Hand said.

"I agree too. Maybe she just wanted power, that's all." Crazy Hand said.

"I think not! She is just a pawn of the mighty Ouroboros!" said a mysterious being from behind the two hands. They turned around and saw a new entity they had never seen before. He wore blue armor which was chromed all over. He also had a lion's face. He also wielded a huge sword in its back. He also seemed to have wings of an angel. It turned out to be me, Thanatos.

"I am Thanatos." I said as I introduced myself. "I am the creator of the Dimension Network, and that I came here so that I may tell you what is really going on."

Master Hand touched the ground, which was similar to a man bowing down. Crazy Hand got reluctant and said to him, "Why are you doing that? He is just another god from some weird place!"

"I sense energy far more extensive than any of what I have sensed." He said.

"What your companion said is true. In fact, I am more than a god. I am a supreme entity which created all the gods of this universe. I have come here with my wife, Aphoria." I said, when a female figure came by. She was probably the most beautiful woman, who looked like someone in her mid-twenties. She was more beautiful than any other woman combined. She also wore aromor and she donned a sleek, black hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, more bluer than the bluest blue. She then approached them and said, "I hope your companions may help you. May the odds be ever in your favor." She said.

The two hands now know what is happening and now they are ready to fend them off. This battle may be far from over, but it is closer to the victory of the forces of good.


	8. The New Leader

"Your honors, Aphoria." Master Hand said. "If you can help us defeat these fiends, then we will help you in defeating Ouroboros."

"This is all the work of Ouroboros. He used Annie to let him fulfill his master plan. It is based on an ancient prophecy that states the end of the world. If this prophecy continues, your dimension will fall and you will all die." She said.

I then approached them. "Calm down. Just pray that the Smashers will succeed."

"Ok. Let me hope they approach the castle in time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the castle…<strong>_

In the castle there were two sword warriors named Ike and Lucina. Both were close friends of Marth, and they also helped in defeating evil monsters. But this day will be their most fateful.

The Smashers then approached them and they greeted them as usual.

"So what brings you guys here?" she asked.

"You guys better leave this castle! There are Titans coming to get you! I am not joking!" Marth said.

They went to one of the castle towers to find lots and lots of Titans coming their way to destroy them.

"Yikes! What are these things?" she said.

"Oh, crud. We are all gonna die!" said Ike.

Suddenly, laser beams began to rain down from the sky and then began to kill some of the Titans whose beams hit their napes, which caused a massive sand cloud due to the tripping of the Titans over their dead bodies and bones. The storm cloud dissipated, revealing a huge ship which looked like the ones used during the Subspace Wars.

"What? Subspace is a-helping us?" said Mario.

The ship then landed behind the castle. They followed its location and stopped over it. The ship's hatch door then opened, and out came a being which was of Kirby's size. It had a cape, a gold sword, a blue body, and a silver mask on it. The being was none other than Meta Knight himself.

"Great thing for saving you! You must've looked tired!" he said.

"Well where did you get the ship?" Ike asked.

"Since the Subspace event, I took this ship after the battle and then took it as my own."

"Well, how did-a you…" Mario asked.

"I saw the entire thing. I made an invisibility cloak and then started to scan some parts of the Stadium to check its effectiveness, and it was effective. Then, I noticed some strange people from atop the stadium, then I sensed that something wasn't right. I took a closer scan and found out that they were something not good. I could feel it my veins. Then all of a sudden, some creepy giants came out and I tried to shoot, but I knew the Smashers could handle it. They did, and I went to the castle grounds, then saw Ike and Lucina, and then a portal appeared a started spewing these giants!"

Then, suddenly, a Titan appeared from the walls and then started to smash the castle.

"We have not much time! We have to take off and warn the other Smashers about this!" he said.

All the Smashers rushed aboard the ship, and it took off in less than 10 minutes before the Titans could even reach. They all took some relief.

"Great. Some rest." Bowser said.

The ship appeared o be controlled by black, two-dimensional creatures called Mr. Game and Watch. Meta Knight, of course, was the pilot, and then they set out en route to the Ancient Ruins to gather more Smashers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the ancient ruins…<strong>_

A portal began to open up and started to spew more Titans. One of these Titans was Braun, shifted into the Armored Titan. He then rushed towards some pillars and crushed them and they were toppled. Suddenly, two futuristic vehicles came by and the pilots were then revealed to be Captain Falcon and Samus Aran. They got ready for battle, yet they were dumbfounded since it was the first time they ever saw the Titans.

"Great! What are these things?" Samus said.

"Let us just say that these are reincarnations of Tabuu!" Falcon said.

They got ready for battle but then, Annie appeared on an Armored Titan and then said, "Heh! Technology makes no appeal for these Titans! You will have to find out how to kill them yourselves! Mwahahaha!"

"We won't let you do that! If you wanted the Smashers, you have to go through us!" Falcon said.

They both rushed to Annie who transformed into her Titan Form. Fortunately, this didn't scare them and they both fired their lasers. However, the shot wounds regenerated and they found themselves in dire need. They then retreated, knowing that the adversary was too much for their own powers.

"Great! We're outnumbered! We better find the other Smashers!" Samus said.

"Good thing I had their whereabouts."

They were trying to flee but then, they saw a huge ship running from a distance. They immediately recognized the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the ship…<strong>_

Everyone went to their quarters located in the ship. It was already 8:00 PM. The Smashers went to bed. However, for some reason, Lucina decided to sleep with Marth. This was not for any romance or whatsoever. When they began to go to bed, she then got up and said, "Marth, can you tell me a story?"

"Why? It is already late in the night and you are still asking for that?"

"Yeah. I think you are too old for that." Said Ike, who was going to his assigned room in the ship.

"But I just had this funny feeling. Please tell me a story."

"OK Fine! What story?"

"I want to know more about the Subspace War. I have heard that almost all of you except Palutena and I joined the war, but how did it happen?"

"Well, it began with this guy named Tabuu who wanted to build this huge army, then our world got smashed up, then we fought his henchmen. Bowser and Ganondorf were part of the crew, then entered Subspace, then fought Tabuu, then he is dead. Period. End of Story."

"Oh, I get it now. No need to explain further."

They all went to bed and slept very well and sound. In the ground below, a fat guy riding some sort of motorbike was seen chasing the ship. The guy was no other than Wario, Mario's somewhat counterpart. He had been attacked by titans along his way, making him a deadly target for the Titans.

"Why did I stumble upon these beasts!" he said while riding his motorbike.

Suddenly, both Samus and Falcon appeared before him and he was overjoyed. He never knew that other Smashers would come to his aid.

"So…eh…how about we fight these Titans!" he said, thinking that they didn't know of the Titan adversaries.

"No, not yet. We are going to that ship over there. The next time it lands, we're going in."

"Great!" he said.

They all followed the exact same path as that of the ship as they struggled to get themselves to safety. However, they felt sleepy and tired while rushing, so they decided to go to sleep in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Meta Knight woke up from his sleep with no armor. He yawned and then opened his closet revealing his armor. He put them on, and then began to go to the control room. He then found out that all of his pilots went to sleep, with the last pilot awake set it to autopilot. Meta Knight then found out that the sleeping pilots were a good way to test his wake-up speakers. He then rushed towards the control panel and then sat on a chair. In front of him were the control buttons, levers, and other contraptions. Everything was there. From guns to missile launchers to land mode to even serving his own cupcakes. He then found the button for the wake-up and pressed it.

The sound coming from the charging energy that is ready to be converted into sound energy. After the energy is converted, it was transferred through the ship's intercoms and then released the energy, or sounded, the alarm which sounded like a school bell ringing.

From there, everyone woke up from the noise and then reported to the ship hall. The ship went down but it did not touch the ground itself. Everyone was there, and then Meta Knight stood in front and gave a speech.

"As your ship's captain, I shall warn you all not to go to the surface unless something happens. If someone wants to go down, it is forbidden. Because the Titans want us, we shall not go down unless necessary. These include someone who wants to board, since most of our Smasher friends are still down there and we need ALL the Smashers before we can launch an all-out offensive against the Titans. Also including someone who wants food, and also for refueling the ship. The fuel is good for one year, safely, but the food is only good for 6 months. We need now to control our food intake if we want to save the food and avoid competition. From now on, I MYSELF will lead the Smashers to victory. Only I can lead fierce fully against the coming invasion.

Also, I had to admit. Our pilots and sightseers have documented the existence of a woman and two men who appear alongside several huge Titan attacks. We do not know, but they must be the ones responsible for the attacks." But he was stopped mid-sentence by the appearance of me.

"Sorry if I interrupt your speech, but I think I may help you all in your battle. I know almost all the things that is happening." I said.

"Well, who are you?" said Ike.

"I am Thanatos, god of the Dimension Network. I am the entity of all that is good. I am one of the Immortals."

"Then-a why are you-a here?" said Mario.

"I am here to aid you battle against the incoming Titan invasion. I will provide you with the necessary information first before you can begin your offensive."

"Alright, big guy, tell us what you have to say."

"These Titans come from another Dimension not of this. This Dimension is located in the Dimension Network, a vast array of dimensions from outside your very own universe."

"Then who are those people behind the Titans?" said Falco.

"There are three people: Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, and Reiner Braun. These people come from the Dimension Network and are indirectly pawns of the mighty evil serpentine dragon, Ouroboros, my evil brother and the embodiment of any evil which exists in the very fandom universe itself. He aims to set an ancient prophecy which will result in the very end of the entire universe as we know it. Despite my powers, I cannot avert this prophecy. However, the extent of my powers can lessen it."

"What is this prophecy you are talking about? How old is it?" asked Zelda.

"This prophecy is probably the oldest thing ever existed. It is older than the simplest microorganisms, it is older than mankind, and it is older than the fandom universe itself. It is old but it is very important to the great immortals like me."

"Well, if you are immortal, why can you stand the tests of time? Some gods do die and some are weak, but I sense that your powers are just like a god." Said Ganondorf.

"I am more powerful than a god. I am a supreme deity that rules over all that is good."

"If you are more powerful than…" Link said before I stopped him mid-sentence.

"The great Thanatos is powerful in its own right! I am the one who rules them all! Because of this, I do not need to demonstrate my powers!" I shouted at him, "Puny youth like you no longer underestimate that I am the ONE!"

I could no longer get mad anymore, for this is a situation I myself has dedicated to. Simply just introducing yourself to the new race of Supremes who don't know who they really are is very challenging and worthwhile disappointing for such individuals like them.

"Ok, so Meta Knight, you are the leader of this group of people, eh?" I asked. He was shocked by the fact that I knew his name even though I didn't hear him introduce himself yet.

"WHA?! He knew me? How could this be, since I am a lowly Smasher who just encountered a lion god and I didn't even know him that much?" he said.

"I have seen your exceptional skill in battle. You are a fast warrior, a skillful knight who really wants to protect this world and lead the Smashers to victory. In fact, I have watched the Subspace War as what you all natives of this world call it, and I have seen such skill. You, Meta Knight, are the chosen warrior who will lead the new wave of Smashers is the war of good and evil."

"Fine. I promise. I will never let the Smashers down. From now on, I will no longer be a lowly individual of the Smash World, but also the leader who will bring the Titans down to what they get for attacking our dimension!"

That is what I would love to hear from him. Then, I sensed some Smashers coming by towards the ship. It turned out to be three Smashers, Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, and Wario.

By this time, I had enacted a leader of the Smashers and now gave birth to the new resistance of the Smash World and bring it to victory once and for all.


	9. The Ice Mountains

I had now enacted a leader of the new resistance, and now, I sensed three more Smashers heading their way. Fortunately, I tried to help them get in the ship safely.

"Meta, do you know that I found three Smashers following your ship? If you want, you can lead them here." I said.

"Why of course. We would never leave them behind." He said.

Ness, however, looked from above only to find his comrades, chasing them and they were getting tired after the running.

"Hey, now that you are the real captain, can you let them in?" he asked like a six-year old asking for some cookies from his parents.

Meta Knight then went down from the hall and into the control room. He then found the buttons for the doors, but unfortunately, he didn't know which button is which. But however, he then decided to guess what he would open instead. It was such a dumb idea for him not to label his buttons. He then opened up all the doors and the three Smashers got in. The Smashers and I went down to the doors and into the opening to greet. They were all happy to see them alive.

"Great! Capt. Falcon is alive!" Marth said.

"SAMUS!" Ness said while coming for her, who took off her helmet and then hugged him like a teenage sister hugging her younger brother.

"It is good to have you guys. And, what? Wario is here?" Link was shocked.

"Hehehehe… I had a change of heart after the Subspace Wars! After that dreaded Titan attack on my labs here in the island, I decided to get away from the wreck and I found you guys!" he said in a grouchy accent.

"By the way, who is this big lion-headed guy?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Oh, this is Thanatos. He is this huge epic guy who enacted me as the official leader of the Smashers." Said Meta Knight.

Now that most of the Smashers are assembled, Meta Knight sends them to the ship hall and they began to discuss their plans to both gather all the Smashers and defeat the Titan Army.

"Alright, so we have our plans. First off, we need to gather every Smasher here in this island." He said.

"But what about Sonic the Hedgehog, who saved us from Tabuu? What happened to him?" asked Peach, who was reminded of the final moments in Subspace.

"I am afraid he cannot join you. He seems to be settling his own problems in his home world. He is busy defeating his nemesis, Dr. Robotnik. Worse is, his homeworld, along with that of Snake, Pac-Man, Megaman, and anything not directly related to the House of Smashers."

So basically all the guest characters cannot join us for today. I must've thought that a hero from the dime

"Who is this Dr. Robotnik anyway?" asked Lucina.

"From what I-a heard, he must be this fat-a guy who even has desires to conquer-a dimension-s." he said.

"I hope he takes him down. If he ever does, we have more problems to settle after the Titans." Said Falco.

Meta Knight then proceeded to the pilot hall and sets his route towards a newer place safer than Smash Island. He sets it to somewhere near the pyramid, the newest location added to Smash Island.

As they were travelling, suddenly, the clouds cleared and it was revealed to be their biggest threat, the Colossal Titan. It was 60 meters tall and it was way worse than the others. The others were quite scared at the sight, but Meta Knight was somewhat happy.

"Alright! Time to blast the hell out of this giant's butt!" he said. "Open up the weapons! Sparky, get the R.O.B.'s to the weapons room and make 'em blast all they…" and he was stopped mid-sentence by a Mr. Game-and-Watch whom he called Sparky for some other reason.

"But there are no more R.O.B.'s! You know what happened after the Subspace Wars, didn't you?" said Sparky.

Then came out a robot that runs on wheels, which has only two arms all facing forward, has no mouth but has two glass eyes. It turned out to be the last R.O.B. left alive in the Smash World.

"Sensors indicate that the Titan might destroy the ship. If it does, then it will result in the death of all its passengers" the robot said. "And it will crash, obviously."

"Then STEER YOU ROBOT! Send us away from the Titan! We need the other Smashers here immediately!" said Meta Knight.

"Then who are those smashers anyway? Who in this world do we need to be left standing?"

"Hmmm… let me check. We already have Mario, Kirby, Link, Marth, Peach, Zelda, Bowser, Ganondorf, Pit, Palutena, Ness, Porky, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, Falco, Ike, Lucina, Samus, Cap'n Falcon, and Wario, 20 Smashers out of fifty- something. We need everyone for the plan to be good and successful." He said.

We only have 20? Why in this situation do we have twenty? Soon, I was reminded of a Titan about to attack the ship. However, before its colossal hands got into us, the ship swerved towards the opposite direction and left out towards another direction which cannot be hit by the Titan. Thank goodness we escaped.

We then decided to head en route to the Ice Mountains to get more Smashers.

"Alright, so here is the plan. From what I have heard, two of our friends, the Ice Climbers, went on an expedition to find some artifact which I do not know. Also with them is another one of our friends, Olimar, along with um, what are those little critters again?"

"They're Pikmin. Sounds like Pokemon, eh?" I said.

"Oh, Poke… Speaking of Pokemon, I have heard that one of our strongest, Lucario, was also at the Ice Mountains as well. I also have noted that he took Pikachu with him as well."

"What about Pokemon Trainer?"

"He is on his own universe again. He might've been going on with his journey. But however, his Charizard was given to the Smashers since he needed other Pokemon as part of his journey."

"Oh, really?" I was shocked to find that not all of the Smashers will come for our aid. I then decided to think that I have to get all the AVAILABLE ones right now.

Meta Knight then steered towards the mountains to look for the Ice Climbers, Lucario, Olimar, Pikachu.

"Alright. Good thing Than… wait, where is Thanatos?" said Meta Knight. All of a sudden, he then spotted me, with my wings extended! My wings had silver feathers and the parts that held them were made gleaming gold. At the tips were crystals. The left one had three gems: a brown one, a white one, and a black one. On the others side, there were also three gems: red, blue, green. These represented the elements I carry: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Darkness. I then got out y sword, which also had the same gems from my wings. It was as big as a Claymore.

"Mamma Mia! What kind-a sword is a-that!" said Mario.

"It is my personal sword. This weapon is also the most powerful weapon carved in all of reality. With this, I can harness six elements that govern the existence of the Dimension Network!" I said with utter glory. By now, I began to think that everyone from the Subspace Ship believes that I am truly more powerful than a god.

"Truly this person is more powerful than Master Hand!" said Bowser.

"Don't forget Crazy Hand." Ganondorf added.

I then zoomed towards the mountains. Everyone then knew I was going alone.

_**Meanwhile in the Ice Mountains…**_

The two Ice Climbers, along with Olimar, are busy searching any artifacts that can be useful for their future expeditions. They have been doing this for a long time, so don't expect them to be that inexperienced.

Olimar was busy whistling going up when suddenly, a giant hand extended from him, which was revealed to be another Colossal Titan.

"Yikes! What is that thing?" said Nana, one of the Ice Climbers.

The fog began to recede, revealing the more disturbing Titan face. It was more creepy than their worst nightmares came true. Fortunately, the Pokemon were behind them, so Pikachu decided to rush in front of the Titan. He began to charge his Thunderbolt attack, and it just did. It zapped the Titan with 300 Volts of electricity making it stunned thinking it was still alive. Lucario was also there.

"Hey, we don't have time. Let us get down!" he said.

"But where are we going to leave?" Olimar asked.

"There are only two ways: get down normally or fall down from here. If we get down normally, the giant will grab us and kill us. If we fall down, we have a 75% chance being dead. What are the advantages?"

"Let me guess, we will get down faster."

"Then if that is that, then let us drop! And in fact, we only have a few seconds and… great, just great."

The Colossal Titan recovered from its electroshock and prepared to get our five heroes. Suddenly, before it can get its hands on the good guys, it resurfaced its attention towards a deep sound. A sound of flapping, swooping, and suddenly…

"Pyrotechnic Slash!"

A flame wave began to reach for the Titans nape, but it blocked the attack and it healed its burns. The attention was also caught by the five.

"Huh?" said Lucario.

"What? Why did he do that? And more, who did that?" said Nana.

"Goodness gracious…" said Olimar. His Pikmin who have come with him began to grasp onto him for protection.

Suddenly, the figure then revealed itself. It was me, Thanatos. I then swooped in front of the heroes. They appear to be fine. Thank me.

"Listen, you guys stay, I will take care of this fiend."

"But you don't look strong." Said Olimar.

The Titan then prepared to smash us, but then, I activated one of my protection skills. The green gen on one of my wings began to glow, and began to prepare the spell to be cast. The green gem meant a spell of the Wind element. I then put my hand forward , beginning to charge up energy.

"Turbulence Shield!"

A set of clouds formed over our heads, protecting us from the Titan. His hand cannot touch the strong wind force of the shield. Outside, it is as small as a puff of air, but inside, it had the power of the strongest typhoon along with the wind force of the Great Red Spot in Jupiter.

"Woah. This guy is so cool!"

"Come on, guys. This is not why I am here for."

Then, I cast a miscellaneous spell. The white gem, representing Light, began to glow. Then, I pointed it at the ground where we stood, and a small circle began to form around our feet. I then cast a spell, which I haved used for a long time.

"Halo Disk!"

The circle began to solidify, then it levitated us. The Titan tried to crush us with his hands, but I protected it using my second spell, a Dark-element protection I'd like to call the Necro Shield.

_**Back at the hall...**_

After a few seconds, I and the Smashers removed both spells and then recognized that we have landed at the Subspace ship's hall. The others approached us and found us safe and sound.

The Smashers were delighted by our presence. After that, Meta Knight made a second thinking and said to Sparky, "Alright, Sparky, turn this thing around!"

"But I am too tired…" he said in a tiring manner.

"Just turn this thing around and you can gain a day-off!"

"Ok! Got it!"

The other Ice Climber, Popo, remained silent for the whole time. From that Titan attack until now, he remained frozen like a statue. His companion, Nana, began to relieve his consciousness and was fully recovered.

"Woah, what happened back there?" he asked. Before he could say another sentence, he was surprised to be at the Subspace ship again.

For me, the battle is far from over. We need to find the rest of them before anything gets worse. And yet, there is a lot of them…


End file.
